Formidable
by Autohog95
Summary: Having four babies dumped on them on the date of their birth, October 31st, the Disney characters, princesses and all, raise them to become warriors. Now at 17, these warriors are ready to protect the Disney universe and it's inhabitants. This first round of enemies are xenophobic, genocidal tanks!
1. Chapter 1

Mickey rubbed his temples. The four babies in the basket just looked at their audience with wonder. "How could mundane children get to our world?" asked the small anthropomorphic mouse. He turned to the green skinned sorceress. "Please, tell me that dark magic is at play here."

"There is no magic of any kind at play," said Maleficent.

"For all the good they'll do you," said Ursula.

"'Us', Ursula," said Snow White, "for the good they'll do us. We're all in this together, to coin a phrase."

"All right," said Elsa, "what new intrigue is the first Disney Princess cooking up?"

"Well," said Snow White, "the babies came with a note that said we have to train them as well as be parents to them. So, either we dither here and hope against hope that a couple will raise them,"

"Or?" asked Minnie.

"Or," continued Snow White, "we take the initiative." Grimhilde saw where this was going.

"Oh, no," she said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"We raise these babies as our own," said Snow White, "teach them about the different aspects of our family and they can enjoy life to the fullest!"

"On the other hand," said Gaston, "we make fools of ourselves! Not all of us are parent material!"

"Come on Gaston," said Belle, "show some dignity."

"It's losing that dignity to children that I'm afraid of!" said Gaston.

"As if you've had dignity to begin with," said Adam.

"What are you implying?" snarled Gaston.

"Moving on," said Adam. He turned to Mickey. "I second Snow White's motion." Gothel, Hans, and Gaston started giving Adam verbal abuse.

"Gothel, Hans, and Gaston! That is enough!" shouted Mickey. "We will now vote on if we're all going to raise these babies."

"All those in favor," said Yen Sid, "signify by saying…"

"Just a minute," said Dr. Facilier. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I must ask that the vote be unanimous."

"That's absurd!" said Aurora. "On what grounds?"

"No child ever grew up without the love and encouragement of both parents," said Facilier. "Why should us raising these babies be any different?"

"The vote will never be unanimous," said Aurora.

"This one must," said Facilier.

"I second the motion," said Ariel.

"Ariel, why?!" wailed Aurora.

"Facilier's right," said Ariel, "as a whole, we have to decide on what will be best for the kids in total cooperation. If we don't do that now, we never will in the future."

"The motion to be unanimous having been moved and seconded," said Mickey, "we'll vote on that."

"All those in favor of making the vote on raising these children unanimous," said Yen Sid, "signify by saying yes."

"Yes," said Scar, Ursula, Hans, Ariel, Flynn, Facilier, Gothel, Elsa, Eric, Belle, Hades, Meg, and a few others.

"Half the villains and heroes say yes," said Yen Sid. "Against?"

"No," said the other half of the two sides. Yen Sid announced the results. One part of the Disney family didn't vote.

"Mickey," said Oswald, "the Wasteland abstains." Mickey summoned his Keyblade and raised it over his head to strike. He then lowered it slowly.

"Oswald," said Mickey, "WHAT IS GOING ON IN THE WASTELAND?!" Oswald jumped a few inches.

"I'm sorry Mickey," said Oswald, "but the Wasteland legislature never gave us explicit instructions."

"Never?" said Mickey. He dismissed his Keyblade. "That's impossible."

"Have you ever been to a meeting of the Wasteland legislature?" asked Oswald. "There's a lot of contempt for early 21st century people and those that stayed in people's hearts. There's always talk of war and I try to keep it down. The result is that nothing ever gets done." Oswald sat back down. "I beg the family's pardon."

"My sympathies Oswald," said Mickey. He stood up. "It seems that I must cast the final decision. I must vote for unanimity." Aurora stood up.

"What are you doing? You've sunk us!" she said.

"Hear me out," said Mickey. "Can these children really be raised without harmony among the ones raising them? We would pit our own styles against these children. Either we walk together or together we make them fall." Aurora stood for a while with her hands on her hips.

"The mouse started this whole family with Walt," she said as she sat back down.

"Very well," said Yen Sid. "Now that we settled that, let me remind you that a single 'no' vote will defeat the…"

"Just a moment," said Aurora as she stood back up.

"One day without interruptions," said Yen Sid, "that's all I ask."

"I move for a postponement of the vote," said Aurora.

"Now look who's being absurd!" said Facilier. "On what grounds?"

"How can any parent raise a child if they don't know what their parenting style is?" said Aurora. "I move for a postponement to have a written form of that parenting style. This written style will list our goals for the children, how we can combine parenting styles,"

"And so on and so forth," said Snow White.

"And so on and so forth," said Aurora.

"Ditto, ditto," said Snow White.

"Ditto, ditto," said Aurora. "Et cetera, Et cetera."

"We know what those goals and styles are, right?" said Mickey.

"We know our individual styles and goals," said Aurora, "but do we know each other's? What if they conflict?"

"Then you're saying," said Mickey, "that we need a written plan to raise these children to have them reach their full potential."

"Exactly," said Aurora.

"Then we need a committee to write said plan," said Mickey. "Snow White, will you and Grimhilde serve on it?"

"Gladly," said Snow White.

"Aurora," said Mickey, "will you and Maleficent work on the committee?"

"Of course," said Aurora.

"Cinderella, will you and Tremaine work with the committee?"

"Do you really need to ask?" said Cinderella.

"And, of course," said Mickey, "some people from the 21st century. Tiana, will you and Dr. Facilier help?"

"No problem," said Tiana.

"Rapunzel, will you and Gothel work together?" said Mickey.

"We'll do our best," said Rapunzel.

"And, of course, Giselle and Narissa," said Mickey.

"Actually," said Giselle, "my business is booming at the moment, and I need to make sure that it stays at a good profit margin. I must decline."

"Besides," said Narissa, "Maleficent gave me some training exercises to give my dragon form more power. I have to decline as well."

"Well," said Mickey, "I suppose a committee of ten is all right."

"This business needs at least three 21st century heroes and villains," said Aurora. "I nominate Elsa and Hans." Elsa's eyes popped open.

"Hold on," said Elsa.

"Move to adjourn," said Aurora.

"I second," said Cinderella.

"No, I'm going back to Arendelle!" snapped Elsa.

"The motion to adjourn for the day having been moved and seconded," said Mickey, "any objections?"

"Oh, I have objections!" said Elsa. "I have plenty of objections!"

"So moved!" said Mickey. "Meeting adjourned!"

"Mickey," wailed Elsa, "my sister's getting married!" Snow White steered her to the new committee.

"Come on," she said.

"No," said Elsa, "I'm going home now!"

"Of course you are," said Snow White. She turned to a magic broom. "Ein Bier auf mein Zimmer geschickt werden." Rapunzel arched her eyebrow.

"I've never known Snow White to drink beer," she said.

"She's German," said Gothel.

"We're German," said Rapunzel, "and I've yet to see you, my parents, or Eugene touch a drop."

"You've been to that tavern when you left the tower," said Gothel.

"Those were considered uncivilized men by society," said Rapunzel. "I don't see the 'civilized people' drinking."

"Touché," said Gothel.

"Don't worry," said Cinderella to Elsa, "Snow and I will get Aurora to write it."

"I don't know," said Elsa. "She had a funny look on her face."

"She always does," said Cinderella.

"All right, ladies and Gentlemen," said Aurora on the balcony, "let's get started. Who's going to write our parenting style?"


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa buried her head in her hands. The room was littered with crumpled up papers. "Damn her," she said. "God damn her." She picked up her pen and wrote a few lines on the paper in front of her. Her face scrunched up as she did the same to the paper and had it join the others on the floor. She wrote a line on another paper before discarding that one. She then turned her chair around to the rest of the room and made living ice instruments, aside from an ice piano. She started up her song as the other ice instruments played at their proper ques.

 _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight._

 _Not a footprint to be seen._

Outside her room, Aurora and Maleficent arrived. "Elsa," said Aurora.

 _A kingdom of isolation_

 _And it looks like I'm the queen._

"What is that?" asked Aurora.

"It's something our family is familiar with," said Maleficent. "It's called music."

 _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside._

 _Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried._

"I came here hoping to hear a pen scratching on paper," said Aurora, "not Elsa's signature song." She opened the door.

 _Don't let them in, don't let them see._

"Elsa," said Aurora. Elsa played a sour note as well as the ice instruments. "Well, is it done?" asked Aurora. No response. "Have you finished it?" Still no response. "May I see it?" Elsa picked up a draft form the floor. Aurora read a few lines. "Good grief, this is awful." She looked at Elsa. "Where's the rest of it?" Elsa pointed at the drafts on the floor.

"I don't remember which draft is which," she said.

"Do you mean to tell me that it's not finished?" asked Aurora in disbelief.

"No," said Elsa, "I mean to say that it's not begun." Aurora slowly let herself fall into another chair.

"A whole week!" she said in disbelief. "A whole week! The entire Earth was created in a week!"

"Someday," said Elsa, "you must tell me how you did it."

"Disgusting," said Aurora. "Look at you, Arendelle's most famous lover." She got up. "Well, we still have a week. So, get to work." Not a pen was lifted. "Maleficent," said Aurora, "tell her to get to work."

"I think she's asleep," said Elsa as she pointed to the bed behind her. Aurora turned to see Maleficent snoozing.

"I'm the narcoleptic one here," she said. She grabbed Maleficent's staff and whacked it on some of the posts. "Wake up!" said Aurora. Maleficent's still closed eyes scrunched up as she held her hands to her ears.

"Really Aurora," said Maleficent, "must you start banging in the morning?" A knock was heard on the door.

"I'll get it," said Elsa. She opened the door to be bear hugged by a red head with twin braids. Snow White and Cinderella followed.

"We're not interrupting, are we?" asked Cinderella.

"Anna," strained Elsa, "you're crushing my ribs!" Anna let her go.

"Snow White sent a letter telling me what's going on," she said. "I know how much you wanted to see my wedding, so I moved the wedding date and location to a month's time in front of Cinderella's castle!" Aurora motioned for Maleficent, Snow White, and Cinderella to gather around with her.

"Whose idea was it?" she whispered.

"It was both me and Cindy's," said Snow White.

"We figured the sooner Elsa's problem is solved," said Cinderella, "the sooner ours is."

"Good idea," said Maleficent. Kristoff entered the room.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked.

"Not at all," said Elsa. She gathered up her writing materials and dismissed the ice instruments. "You two must be tired from your long journey. I think some more bonding will do you good." Only Kristoff, Elsa and Anna understood immediately. The others took a while. When Elsa reached the door, first Aurora got it, then Snow White, Then Cinderella, finally, Maleficent. They rushed out of the room after Elsa.

"Hold on," said Aurora. "You don't mean to say...? I mean, they're not going to…? Before the honeymoon?!"

"Those old sensibilities were thrown out the window when my movie was made," said Elsa.

"Fantastique!" said Aurora.

"I think I better go," said Maleficent. She turned to leave.

"Maleficent, wait!" said Aurora. Maleficent turned. "Have you had anything to eat yet?" asked Aurora.

"Well, no, but," said Maleficent, a bit perplexed.

"I heard that there's some really good gumbo at Tiana's Palace," said Aurora.

"Well, the thing is," said Maleficent, "I have a lunch date with Ursula at La Ratatouille."

"Ah," said Aurora. "Well, farewell."

"Farewell," said Maleficent as she disappeared into her green flames.

"You know," said Cinderella, "we haven't hung out in a while."

"And I've never been to Tiana's Palace," said Snow White. Aurora smiled.

"Let me just summon our ride!" said Aurora. She took out a car beeper and pressed it. A flash of gold and their ride arrived. Snow White and Cinderella just stared at Aurora.

"Only you," said Cinderella, "would get a pink limo."


End file.
